Persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke
by NaruSona
Summary: Berkisahkan tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang mendapatkan rumor buruk tentang dirinya dan rumor itu sampai ke telinga keluarganya sehingga suasana keluarganya menjadi suram, tak mau hal itu terus berlanjut ia pun meminta bantuan pada sahabatnya Namikaze Naruto
1. Prolog

**Prolog.**

Sasuke Uchiha hidup dengan damai dan tentram, segala kebutuhannya bisa terpenuhi ia juga memiliki banyak teman dan penggemar, namun semua itu tiba tiba saja berubah saat, sebuah rumor buruk yang menyatakan ia adalah seorang Gay muncul.

Gosip itu membuat ayah dan ibu Sasuke merasa terpuruk, Itachi tak sudi menatap muka nya, seolah ia telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga, ayolah ia masih normal, hanya saja ia belum dapat wanita yanng ia cari, dan kebetulan semua temannya laki laki, jadi apa itu salah?.

"Ne Sasuke, apa gosip gosip tentang kau adalah seorang Gay itu benar?" tanya Hyuga Neji sambil menutupi bokongnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Absurb itu langsung mengedutkan matanya berkali kali.

"Neji berapa kalia aku harus mengatakannya kalau aku ini normal?" tanya Sasuke pada Neji

"Terus kenapa kau tidak punya pacar sampai sekarang?" tanya Kiba menimpal.

"Itu karena aku belum menemukan tipe idamanku hn" jawab Sasuke pada mereka.

"Edah, emang cewe yang elu suka Sas?" tanya Lee tiba tiba kepo.

"Hn"

"Yah mulai lagi kata kata legend yang dikeluarin" ungkap Gaara.

"Legend Legend, emangnya Sasuke itu bisa disamain kaya elu Gaara, dia bukan pemain Mobiel Legend tapi AOV" Potong Kiba.

"First Blood!" tiba tiba sebuah suara berdering dan ternyata Gaara mati dalam gamenya.

"Oh tidak aku dibunuh Jilong, harus tanggung jawab kalian!" seru Gaara OOC.

Sasuke memperhatikan teman temannya lalu kembali menatap langit, saat teman temannya pada ribut, ia teringat dengan satu teman laki lakinya yang tidak sekolah, atau bisa dibilang terpaksa tidak melanjutkan pendidikan, alasannya, karena masalah ekonomi, Sasuke sebenarnya pernah menawarkan bantuan pada temannya, namun teman anehnya itu menolak, dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, meskipun mereka teman namun Sasuke bukan bagian keluarganya itulah katanya, padahal dia pintar.

"Tapi sebelum itu, Sasuke, kami ingin bukti kalau kau memang bukan Gay alias Maho" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Hn, apa yang perlu aku buktikan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jika kau memang bukan Maho, kami tantang kau untuk menunjukan poto pacarmu pada kami, ah tidak, jika kau bisa dapat pacar dengan gender perempuan, sebelum kelulusan kita maka kami anggap kau bukan lagi Maho.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, tapi aku akan persingkat waktunya, dalam 1 bulan aku jamin aku sudah mendapatkan wanita idamanku!" seru Sasuke.

"Tapi jika kau tidak berhasil, maka lebel Gay akan terpasang di dalam dirimu selamanya" ucap teman temannya.

"Oke siapa takut, tapi kalau aku berhasil apa yang akan kalian berikan padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau akan mendapatkan Skin Miya yang paling hot dariku!" seru Gaara sambil memperlihatkan skin Miya Mobiel Legend miliknya yang paling seksi.

"Heh, mending kau menerima hadiah dariku, aku akan berikan seluruh karakter AOV milikku untukmu!" seru Lee secara tiba tiba.

'Mereka berdua kenapa, emang sebegitu serunyakah game online itu?' tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, sambil cengo melihat kelakuan dua temannya.

"Hn" Sasuke pun menatap ke arah Kiba.

"Aku, em, aku akan ngajarin kamu main PUBGM Mobiel sampai lihai" seru Kiba.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kasur empuk untuk tidur" ucap yang sedang asik tidur di belakang, taulah siapa dia.

"Aku akan mentraktir mu untuk makan di restoran keluargaku" ucap Chouji pada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya manggut manggut.

"Tiket nonton Bioskop, plus nangkap orang yang telah menyebarkan rumor kebohongan itu" jawab Neji pada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku percaya padamu" ungkap Sasuke lalu menatap ke arah Sai.

"Apa?" tanya Sai.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Cik mendokse, Sai, apa yang akan lo berikan kalau Sasuke berhasil membuktikan pada kita kalau ia bukan Mahou.

"Aku akan melukiskan model model ilustrasi yang di inginkan Sasuke, apapun itu selama sebulan" jawab Sai.

"Hn tidak buruk"

 **Singkat cerita**

Sepulang sekolah kemudian, Sasuke pun mencoba menghubungi temannya itu dengan cara datang ke rumahnya.

{Tok tok tok}

"Ya siapa?!" tanya suara feminim dari dalam rumah.

"Ini aku Sasuke bi!" seru Sasuke pada saat itu, dengan cepat pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang ibu ibu yang terlihat masih muda, berambut merah tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Eh Sasuke toh, ada apa yah kemari?" tanya perempuan berambut merah dengan kisaran usia 25 tahunan namun jika dilihat dari usia tubuh masih seperti 20 tahun saja.

"Naruto nya ada?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia lagi kerja, 5 menit lagi dia pulang" ucap perempuan berambut merah tersebut.

"Oh, Naruto kerja apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pelayan Cafe, gaji nya lumaian besar, oh iya Sasuke-san, silahkan masuk"

"Ah Arigato-Kushina-baasan" seru Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam rumah Naruto, oh iya Kushina Namikaze yang dulunya adalah Kushina Uzumaki yang menikah dengan seorang Namikaze bernama Minato, sekarang hanya bisa menopang kehidupannya dari uang pensiunan Minato sebagai guru yang mati muda karena kecelakaan kereta api dan juga Naruto yang bekerja sebagai pelayan Cafe.

Tiba tiba Kushina datang menghampiri Sasuke dengan membawa segelas air putih lalu di letakan di meja.

"Ayo silahkan diminum airnya, maaf hanya bisa menyajikan air putih" ucap Kushina saat itu.

Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya bi, Naruto kerja di Cafe mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hem bibi tidak tau, Naruto tidak mau kasih tau ia kerja dimana" jawab Kushina.

"Hn" 'Naruto kau sungguh berbakti' batin Sasuke.

"Tadaima!" tiba tiba sebuah suara sekeras speker toa muncul dan membuat kaget seisi rumah.

"Okairi Naruto, kau kedatangan tamu" ungkap Kushina

"Tamu? Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke. teman lamamu" jawab sang ibu, Naruto nampak tersenyum dan masuk kedalam rumah sambil memberikan sejumlah uang gajiannya.

Kushina nampak tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kamar rumahnya lalu memasukan sebagian uang kedalam celengan.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau datang kemari Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa apa Dobe, aku hanya butuh saran dan bantuan darimu" jawab Sasuke.

"Hooh, tumben si super sempurna datang meminta bantuan, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil bersandar di dinding rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, yah wajar rumah orang miskin.

"Naruto, apa menurutmu aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti? Lagian semua mahluk hidup pasti bisa jatuh cinta ke lawan jenisnya, kecuali kalau kau itu memiliki penyimpangan" jawab Naruto.

"Bagus, sekarang menurutmu, aku ini menyukai cewe yang kaya gimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi pada Naruto.

"Sas, itu pertanyaanlo konyol amat deh, yang wajar dikitlah, masa kamu enggak tau tipe kamu sendiri?" tanya Naruto merasa agak aneh.

"Secara pribadi, aku hanya tau yang tidak ku sukai" jawab Sasuke.

"Oh kalau gitu, kau tidak suka yang seperti apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hem, aku tidak suka cewe yang dan dannya terlalu menor, aku juga enggak suka, yang terlalu manja atau orang yang suka nempel nempel sok imut, aku enggak suka ada cewe yang teriak teriak di depan aku nyebuti nama aku padahal aku dekat dengan mereka"

"Hem oke, aku sudah tau tipe yang elu suka, sekarang apa yang elu butuhkan dari gua?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, aku sedang dilanda musibah" jawab Sasuke.

"Musibah?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah, musibah, ada yang menggosibkan aku sebagai seorang Gay atau Maho, kau tau setelah mendengar kabar itu, keluargaku bersikap dingin padaku, mereka seperti prustasi dan tak mau menatap aku, jadi tolong aku untuk membuktikan kalau aku bukan seperti yang di gosipkan, carikan aku perempuan yang sesuai dengan tipeku Naruto!" pinta Sasuke sambil bersujud.

"Sudah sudah, aku paham, Sas jangan bersujud, kita ini teman" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai menatap ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Tapi sayang, mencari wanita idamanmu ini sangat sulit, bahkan kalau kau lulus pun aku belum tentu bisa menemukannya" ungkap Naruto.

"Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku udah terlanjur membuat taruhan untuk dapat pacar sebelum 1 bulan Naruto" ucap Sasuke.

'Haruskah aku peduli kawan, ini masalahmu, aku juga punya masalah sendiri' batin Naruto sambil menatap sebel ke arah sahabatnya yang nampak seperti anak teka yang memasang mata memelas ke arahnya, yah Sasuke memang selau begini jika hanya berdua dengannya, namun jika ada orang lain, ia akan bersikap sedikit keren dan layaknya orang elit.

"Ayolah Naruto, hanya kau harapanku" ucap Sasuke.

"Sas, tanpa bantuanku pun kau bisa dapat pacar" ungkap Naruto.

"Bisa sih bisa, cuman mereka tidak masuk dalam kereteria" ucap Sasuke.

"Iya iya akan aku usahakan, cuman aku tidak janji, lagian apa untungnya buatku?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika kau mau mencarikan jodoh untukku atau menjadi macombalng aku, maka aku akan memberikan biaya sekolah dan kehidupanmu setiap hari sebagai gaji dari usahamu dalam mencarikanku pacar" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau sudah ketemu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kau akan tetap aku biayai sebagai tanda terimakasih setidaknya sampai lulus SMA" ucap Sasuke pada saat itu.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan berusaha mencarikanmu pacar Sas, sesuai dengan data yang aku punya, cuman aku tidak jamin kau bisa mencintainya atau tidak" ungkap Naruto.

Akhirnya setelah itu mereka berdua pun sepakat dalam perjanjian itu

 **Singkat cerita.**

Pada hari senin barulah Naruto datang ke sekolah SMA nya Sasuke, sebagai murid tahun pertama, disana Naruto mendapatkan misi untuk mencari gadis gadis atau menyeleksi para gadis yang cocok dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke sepakat untuk tidak akrab di sekolah hal itu karena Naruto tidak ingin derajat Sasuke hancur gara gara orang tau kalau Sasuke punya teman seorang gelandangan yang kebetulan dapat Beasiswa dari perusahaan Uchiha.

Dalam menjalankan tugasnya banyak cara yang Naruto lakukan, Naruto selalu mengawasi tingkah laku para siswi yang ada di sekolah Konoha High School tersebut, namun tidak menemukan calon yang cocok dengan Sasuke, dan sudah hampir satu bulan Naruto mencarikan jodoh untuk Sasuke, Sasuke nampak prustasi dan selalu sering datang ke rumah Naruto, untuk curhat dengan ibunya Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto asik mengeksporitasi seluruh isi kota demi mencari wanita idamannya Sasuke, ia juga menggunakan teknologi yang ada atau di sediakan oleh Sasuke untuk menggapai tujuannya, namun ia masih belum menemukan wanita tipenya Sasuke.

Akhirnya karena merasa prustasi dan juga bersalah Naruto datang dengan tangan hampa dan mengatakan, maaf aku tidak bisa membantu.

"Ne Naruto apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak tau" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencari lebih luas lagi, aku tidak mau di cap Gay selamanya" ungkap Sasuke sambil menangis menampakan muka berkaca kaca.

"Sas, kenapa kau selalu saja menjadi manja saat di depanku, tapi saat dengan orang lain kau malah so cool?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke

"Image Uchiha harus aku jaga, cuman kalau sama kau aku tidak perlu menjaga Image itu, karena kau adalah teman atau sahabatku yang paling pengertian dan dekat denganku" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto pun merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke, mengingat waktunya yang tinggal satu hari lagi, Naruto pun mulai mengambil ide atau langkah gila untuk menolong Sasuke.

Ia pun menekan tombol bawah pada ponselnya dan menahannya selama beberapa detik, lalu muncul tulisan di layar, panggilan palsu akan segera dimulai.

{Kririririririririririring} Hand phone Naruto berbunyi, Naruto pun mengangkatnya seolah itu adalah telpone dari seseorang.

"Ya Hallo saya sendiri disini, siapa yah?" tanya Naruto

dari Hand Phone jadulnya sebenarnya enggak menjawab apa apa.

"Oh Mayu Misaki, ada perlu apa yah?" tanya Naruto pada hp miliknya sambil menatap Sasuke yang nampak penasaran.

"Oh iya benar benar saya sedang mencari seseorang yang ingin menjadi kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tenang kok, akan dibayar per minggu jika mau jadi pacar bohongannya" ucap Naruto, Sasuke makan tertarik dengan percakapan Naruto dengan seseorang yang bernama Mayu Misaki tersebut.

"Heeh, Syarat yah, eem, syaratnya mudah, kamu harus asli perempuan, enggak terlalu berisik jangan terlalu manja namun tetap romatis, dandan enggak usah terlalu tebal Make up" jawab Naruto.

"Kamu sanggup"

"Serius"

"Oke"

"Naruto siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Namanya Mayu Misaki, kelihatannya ia sudah menerima tawaran untuk menjadi pacar pura puraannya kamu sampai gosib itu menghilang" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa harus pura puraan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena dia belum mengenalmu" jawab Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Oh belum kenal, kalau gitu bisa kamu kasih potonya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum, karena aku juga belum ketemu sama dia, dan aku juga bingung ia tau nomorku dari siapa" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar, Sasuke nampak percaya dan pergi dengan perasaan plong.

"Besok aku akan kirim potonya, dan tempat dimana kalian akan bertemu!" seru Naruto

"Oke Makasih temanku!" seru Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

 **Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Oke Makasih temanku!" seru Sasuke sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Nah berikutnya apa yang harus aku lakukan, rasanya memang tidak tega membohongi teman sendiri, tapi ini karena aku tidak bisa membantumu dengan cara wajar maka aku akan membantumu dengan cara yang tidak wajar" gumam Naruto.

"Naruto, gimana sekolahmu?" tanya Kushina pada anaknya.

"Baik bu, meski enggak punya teman tapi tak masalah" ungkap Naruto.

"Eh kamu tidak punya teman? Bukannya ada Sasuke?" tanya Kushina pada anaknya.

"Di sekolah kami tidak berhubungan sebagai teman, itu demi menjaga martabat Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke juga sempat nolak, cuman aku yang maksa dia untuk merahasiakan kedekatannya denganku" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya Naruto, ibu tau, yang menephonemu itu bukan seseorang melainkan fitur panggilan palsu yang ada di HP milikmu itu" ucap Kushina.

"Ibu memang selalu tau apa yang barusan aku lakukan" ungkap Naruto.

"Naruto, bersikap baik pada seseorang itu boleh, tapi jangan sampai kelewat batas, kalau kamu tidak sanggup tidak usah di paksakan, lagian siapa yang akan kau bawa untuk menjadi pasangannya Sasuke?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto.

"Ibu tenang saja, itu soal mudah" ungkap Naruto.

"Naruto, ibu tau wajahmu itu mirip dengan wajah ibu, jadi ibu tidak ingin kau menyamar menjadi perempuan hanya untuk membantu temanmu, karena kalau sampai caramu ketahuan, temanmu dan kamu akan benar benar di anggap Gay nak" ucap Kushina pada Naruto

"Tenang saja, itu bukan aku" ucap Naruto tersenyum menyakinkan sang ibu.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak merencanakan dirimu untuk menjadi pacar pura puranya Sasuke" ungkap sang ibu dengan lega.

Naruto hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan sang ibu, karena mustahil baginya untuk tidak melakukan itu, baginya Sasuke sudah menjadi sahabatnya yang sangat baik, ia akan melakukan apa saja demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya.

Pada malam itu juga Naruto langsung mengambil uang tabungannya dan membeli beberapa barang yang ia perlukan, rambut palsu, pakaian wanita, lalu setelah itu Naruto membeli dan memakainya di sebuah tempat dan berjalan ke mesin foto Automatis, taukan yang kalau kau masukan koin ia akan memoto kamu.

Namun seperti para lelaki lainnya, Naruto tidak tau gaya apa saja yang digunakan dalam Selpi atau foto foto sendiri, yang membuat gaya berpotonya begitu datar dan kaku, tidak ada kesan imut ataupun Badass saat itu, hanya kesan wanita biasa saja, atau wanita yang sedang berpoto dalam acara penting seperti poto raport.

Dengan rambut palsu berwarna pirang yang di ikat twintail, mata yang dipasang lensa emerlard dan sedikit senyum Naruto nampak cantik, Naruto pun memasukan poto itu kedalam amflop dan membawanya pulang lalu mengganti pakaiannya kembali di suatu tempat.

Dan kembali ke rumah sebagai laki laki.

 **Ke esokan harinya**

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut raven gaya pantat ayam telah menyiapkan seragam sekolahnya, lalu saat ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil roti tawar di oleskan saos tomat dan dimakan sebagai sarapan Sasuke masih menatap keluarganya yang bermuka suram saat berhadapan dengannya.

'Oh sial, kenapa kenapa rumor jelek itu sampai membuat keluargaku menjadi kacau' ucap batin Sasuke menatap ayah, ibu dan kakakny Itachi yang mengeluarkan aura suram sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi ibu tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Neji, Gaara, Lee ataupun Sai, apa lagi si pemalas Shikamaru" ucap Mikoto sang ibu dengan aura suram dimana mana.

"Ibu, aku itu sudah punya pacar, perempuan cantik lagi, namanya Mayu Misaki!" seru Sasuke mengingat nama yang di ucapkan Naruto, padahal belum ketemu sama orangnya udah main bilang cantik hedeh.

"Benarkah?" tanya sang ibu dengan muka cerah.

"Jangan terpancing, Ototou paling cuman sedang bohong" ungkap Itachi tiba tiba, Mikoto kembali murung.

'Sialan baka Aniki' batin Sasuke yang langsung pergi dari rumah menggunakan sepeda miliknya, ia menuju sekolah

Tak lama di tengah perjalanan Sasuke bertemu kembali dengan Naruto, mumpung tidak ada teman sekelasnya atau teman satu sekolahnya Sasuke langsung menyapa Naruto.

"Yo Naruto!" seru Sasuke.

"Em Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada aku hanya menyapa saja" ungkap Sasuke.

"Oh, gitu, nah ini poto perempuan itu silahkan dilihat dan dinilai" ucap Naruto memperlihatkan potonya sewaktu crossdressing, cuman karena mukanya mirim muka ibunya atau wajah perempuan, jadi saat ia pakai rambut palsu dan sedikit balutan make up yang enggak terlalu menor, Naruto terlihat cantik.

"Hem jadi ini yang namanya Misaki, cantik juga" gumam Sasuke memuji, sementara Naruto pergi berjalan kaki melanjutkan perjalanannya di ikuti oleh Sasuke, di anflop itu juga terdapat surat dan Sasuke sudah membacanya yang isinya merupakan pernyataan kalau ia menunggu Sasuke di taman konoha pukul 05:00 PM.

Melihat surat itu Sasuke langsung bersemangat menggoes sepedanya menuju sekolah.

 **Sesampainya di sekolah.**

Sasuke langsung dengan senyum sendiri sambil membawa foto seorang gadis SMA berambut pirang twintail, Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

"Sasuke!"panggil seseorang dari belakang, Sasuke yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dirinya, dan terlihatlah Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee dan Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan yang ter heran heran gitu.

"Hn" balas sapa Sasuke, namun terlihat aura yang ditampakan Sasuke bukanlah aura suram seperti biasanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berbunga bunga pada saat itu, entah apalah yang membuat Sasuke.

"Sas tumben aura mu terasa begitu cerah biasanya mendung terus?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke dan diberi anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Heh, kalian akan tau nanti" ungkap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka, teman teman Sasuke dan orang orang yang ada di sekitar Sasuke saat itu hanya bisa tercengang saat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan hal tersebut, apa lagi ia mengucapkannya dengan nada gembira

Sasuke pun nampak tersenyum sambil menatap sebuah amplof bertuliskan dari Mayu untuk Sasuke.

Teman teman Sasuke penasaran akan isi amplof tersebut, namun dilihat dari nama dan gaya tulisannya sudah dipastikan itu dari seorang perempuan, yang sebenarnya itu dari seorang laki laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau melakukan ini, namun karena ia tidak ingin sahabatnya di cap sebagai gay forever, dan belum menemukan gadis yang cocok untuk Sasuke ia pun terpaksa mengambil langkah menyamar menjadi seorang gadis untuk menipu orang orang di sekitar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak tau kalau yang di poto itu adalah Naruto hanya senyam senyum tak jelas, ia percaya siapapun yang dipilih sahabatnya pasti adalah yang terbaik untuknya, karena hanya Naruto yang tau apa yang ia suka dan apa yang tidak ia suka, Naruto juga sering memberikan Sasuke banyak nasehat agar Sasuke bisa mendapatkan kehidupan Sosial yang baik, namun kehidupan Sosialnya yang baik itu terancam hancur karena rumor kurang mengenakan tersebut, ia meminta Naruto untuk membantunya, Naruto bersedia, namun Naruto tidak memberitahukan apa yang ia rencanakan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke enteng enteng aja, Kiba pun mulai bosan dengan muka bahagia Sasuke.

"Hoy Sasuke, surat dari siapa itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Hehehe, ini adalah pacar pertamaku, wanita yang masuk kedalam tipeku, namanya Mayu Misaki" ucap Sasuke memperlihatkan poto seorang gadis berambut pirang di ikat twintail dan juga bermata hijau gelap.

"Lalu ini adalah suratnya, oh dengan ini aku bukan lagi Sasuke si jomblo forever ataupun Maho, apalagi gay dan LGBT, tapi Uchiha Sasuke yang normal sehat wal apiat!" seru gaje Sasuke

"Wa waaah, selamat atas keberhasilanmu" ucap mereka semua tidak menyangka, bahkan para Fans Girls Sasuke langsung tercengang tak menyangka kalau pujaan hati mereka sudah punya pacar.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa Sasuke-kun udah punya pacar! Aku tidak terimaaa!" teriak mereka semua.

"Urusai!" dan mulai setelah itu keributan di dalam kelas pun dimulai, Sasuke yang mulai muak dengan keadaan kelas yang ribut langsung keluar dari kelas tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun dan bersantai di atap gedung sekolah.

"Fuhahahaha, aku tak sabar memperkenalkannya dengan ayah dan ibuku, lalu menagih janji mereka untuk memberikan hadiah yang sudah mereka janjikan hehehehehe" gumam Sasuke lalu meminum minuman kaleng rasa capocino yang ia beli, sambil tersenyum manis Sasuke menatap ke arah pemandangan Konoha High School, dan saat ia sedang asik menikmati pemandangan di sekolahnya dari atap tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke" panggil seseorang, Sasuke pun menatap ke arah belakang, terlihat Naruto datang dengan tampang datar dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ah Dobe ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menjawab dengan santai.

"Seperti biasa, kau tak pernah berubah di hadapanku yah Teme, kita akan membicarakan kontrak kerja antara kau dan Mayumi" ucap Naruto.

"Hah, apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mayumi itu, anak miskin yang hartanya sebelas dua belas denganku, jadi akan sangat berbahaya jika para fansmu mengetahuinya ia akan menyerangnya, karena memperhitungkan hal itu, ia pun meminta aku menyampaikan ini padamu, ia tidak akan mau berpacaran selamanya denganmu, jadi tentukan kontraknya" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu 3 tahun setelah rumor jelek tentangku hilang" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" ucap Naruto, "Oh iya Sas, agar hubunganmu dengannya menjadi lebih lancar, aku akan berhenti sekolah di tempat ini, sebagai gantinya ia akan bersekolah disini" ucap Naruto.

"Eh, Na naruto, ke kenapa begitu?" tanya Sasuke pada sahabatnya si Genius Namikaze Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku tidak mau kalau kau hidup dengan terus tergantung kepadaku, aku ingin kau bisa hidup dengan caramu sendiri, cari wanita yang benar benar mencintaimu, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukannya, aku menyarankan wanita bayaran itu hanya untuk menghilangkan statusmu sebagai seorang gay" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi begitu, aku harus mencarinya sendiri" gumam Sasuke sambil tertunduk. "Hn aku mengerti"

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti aku akan pergi, oh iya Sas, dia itu gadis baik, kalau kau sampai melukainya akan ku hajar kau" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Hn" gumam pelan Sasuke lalu tersenyum, ia memikirkan apa yang Naruto katakan memang ada benarnya, ia tidak boleh terlalu berharap pada Sahabatnya karena ada kalanya ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

 **Singkat cerita.**

Akhirnya tiba waktunya Sasuke menemui calon pacarnya, ia segera pamit dengan kedua orang tua dan kakak laki lakinya Itachi yang defresi karena Sasuke telah menjadi seorang gay, meski kabar itu tidak benar, namun di dunia Alternatif ini keluarga Uchiha itu punya sisi lebay tersendiri.

Sasuke pun pergi menggunakan sepedanya dengan suasana gembira, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di taman yang di janjikan dan melihat seorang perempuan mengenakan jaket jump suit orange hitam duduk di ayunan seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Gadis itu juga mengenakan rok panjang se kaki, entah apa alasannya, Sasuke yang membandingkan poto yang ada ditangannya dengan gadis yang ada di depannya terlihat hampir sama, langsung mendatanginya.

"Anu, nona, apa benar anda Mayu Misaki?" tanya Sasuke.

"Em, dan kau siapa?" tanya Mayu sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan datar dan sedikit senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Hn? Hn itu apaan?!" seru tanya Misaki tidak mengerti sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

'Hoooh, karakternya berbeda dari wanita pada umumnya, kau benar benar hebat Naruto, kau tau seleraku' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau tuli, namaku Sasuke, lebih lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke" jawab lelaki gaya pantat ayam alias Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hooooh, Sasuke, jadi kau orangnya, hem lumaian juga" gumam Misaki sambil melirik Sasuke, lalu berjalan sebentar dan menyenderkan dirinya di pohon.

"jadi kapan kita mulai hubungan kita ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan santai, seolah tak peduli kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang derajatnya jauh lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar dan sedikit dingin.

"Se sekarang!" kaget Misaki tak menyangka akan keputusan cepat yang di ambil Sasuke, dan ekspresi kaget yang dibuat Misaki berhasil membuat Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Hn, kalau tidak mau tak apa aku masih bisa mencari yang lain" tambah Sasuke lalu mencoba pergi.

"Tunggu!" seru Misaki sambil menatap Sasuke dengan malu malu.

"Aku kan belum bilang tidak, jadi jangan memutuskannya begitu saja" gumam Misaki sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke dan pipinya terlihat sedikit merona.

'Oh tuhan, sumpah melakukan hal ini sungguh teramat memalukan bagiku' batin gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya Sasuke. 'Tsundere kah, hem sudah lama tak melihat karakter ini di dunia nyata, ahahaha aku rasa aku bisa bermain dengannya hingga lebih dari 3 tahun' batin Sasuke.

"Ma mah karena aku tidak punya jalan lain maka aku akan terima, jadi kemana kita pergi Uchiha-san?" tanya gadis itu (Misaki Mayu/Uzumaki Naruto)

"Heh, pertama jangan panggil aku Uchiha-san, panggil aku Sasuke" ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Mayu Misaki pada Uchiha di hadapannya

"Hn, karena aku yang minta" ucap Sasuke.

"Oke, oke, tapi kau juga harus memanggilku Misaki, jika tidak bisa aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Uchiha-san" ungkap gadis itu dengan sedikit nada seball.

'Hooooh, boleh juga nyalinya, kurasa aku mulai menyukai sifatnya, baiklah' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Misaki"

"So jadi kau bisa melakukannya, baiklah Sasuke-san, kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Misaki mengambil tas di samping ayunannya, terlihat make upnya memang tidak berlebihan, wajah nampak natural, senyumannya, memang tidak semanis senyuman para fans Girlsnya, namun entah kenapa senyum datar tanpa makna itu bisa membuat Sasuke senang.

"Mah, pertama tama bagaimana kalau ke game center" ucap Sasuke.

Kiba, Gaara dan Neji berserta Shikamaru dan Sai yang mengintai gerak gerik Sasuke sejak tadi karena terlihat mencurigakan, langsung menepuk kepala, mendengar Sasuke mengajak perempuan untuk main ke Game center, karena biasanya cewe enggak terlalu suka tempat itu.

 **Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Misaki pun sampai di Game center, terlihat Naruto(Misaki Mayu) hanya bisa menatap kagum dunia game center yang ia kunjungi untuk yang pertama kalinya ia dalam usia anak SMA mengunjungi tempat ini, karena setelah kematian ayahnya, keuangan mereka sangat sedikit sehingga Naruto harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka dan juga ia tidak pernah lagi bisa mendatangi tempat tempat hiburan.

"Misaki, kamu suka main game apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menuntun Misaki kedalam game center di kota tersebut.

"Em biasanya, aku sangat pandai dalam game game bergenre Fighter, seperti Mortal Kombat dan yang lainnya, tapi aku juga suka Game FPS dan lainnya" jawab Misaki dengan santainya tanpa perduli kalau semua tipe game yang ia sebutkan adalah game yang dimainkan para gamers cowok dan tidak cocok dengan dirinya.

"Bu bukannya itu adalah permainan yang dikhususkan untuk para cowo?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan salah, perempuan pun kalau mau mempelajari kontrolnya pasti bisa memainkan game game yang aku sebutkan tadi" ucap Misaki dengan nada datar dan sedikit menampakan senyum kebanggaannya.

"Benarkah, kau tidak seperti perempuan saja?" ungkap Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku suka tipe tipe game seperti itu" tanya Mayu Misaki

"Hn"

"Cih, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?!"

"Taruhan heh, bukankah kita sedang kencan, kenapa malah jadi taruhan sih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena bermain game tanpa taruhan itu kurang menyenangkan, em bagaimana kalau aku terus menang dalam game game apapun yang aku mainkan kau akan mentraktirku makan di tempat makan kesukaanku" ucap Misaki.

"Hoooh, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku yang menang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hem itu terserah padamu"

"Heh benarkah?"

"Asalkan bukan yang aneh aneh" ucap Misaki lagi sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke yang merasa tertantang dengan ucapan Misaki

Sasuke ikut tersenyum dan akhirnya mereka berdua bermain CS(Conter Strike), Kiba dan teman teman Sasuke yang lain hanya bisa tercengang melihat kehebatan Misaki dalam permainan game FPS dimana setiap bertemu dengan player musuh bahkan Sasuke mereka selalu berakhir dengan Head Shout.

Sasuke tercengang karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah membunuh Misaki dan selalu saja dirinya yang terbunuh dengan catatan selalu Head Shout.

Dalam data bahkan Misaki tidak pernah mati atau kalah oleh Bot ataupun player.

"Kau bagaimana bisa kau memainkan permainan ini tanpa mati sekalipun?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tercengang.

"Hem, semua game tipe FPS adalah game yang paling aku kuasai jadi mustahil aku kalah dalam game ini" ungkap Misaki dengan nada santai sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Ki kisama, jangan remehkan Uchiha, aku akan mengalahkanmu, tapi bukan pada Game ini!" seru Sasuke.

"Oke, tapi kau mau game apa, akan aku layani tantanganmu?" seru Misaki dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Hem, bagaimana kalau Dance Game!" ucap Sasuke.

'Dace game, wow bagus Sasuke itukan game yang sangat romantis, keren juga idenya dalam kencan' batin teman teman Sasuke yang mengintip kencan Sasuke dengan Misaki Mayu.

Mayu yang merasa ada yang mengawasi dirinya dan Sasuke langsung menatap ke arah belakang, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru langsung cepat cepat sembunyi atau menatap ke arah lain dan terlihat seperti memilih milih game.

"Misa?" panggil Sasuke.

"Em oke, aku terima tantanganmu, tapi karena game ini baru aku kenal, aku ingin memainkannya dalam 3 ronde" ucap Naruto(Misaki).

"Tak masalah" ucap Sasuke, Sasuke bisa yakin ia bisa menang dengan game ini, karena selama ini ia tidak pernah kalah dalam permainan tersebut.

Mereka pun berjalan ketempat game tersebut berada dan saat mereka sampai ternyata semua tempat sudah penuh dan Naruto(Misaki Mayu) yang meliat cara main game nya hanya tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya game ini tidak terlalu sulit cara mainnya sama saja dengan Guitar Hero yang membedakan, kontrolnya ada di karpet dan kita menggunakan kaki untuk menekan tombolnya" gumam Misaki Mayu.

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan Misaki hanya tersenyum saja dan berkata.

"Memang benar dan banyak yang bilang begitu, namun pada kenyataannya, jika tidak terbiasa, game ini sebenarnya jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan kelihatannya, karena kita bermain menggunakan kaki dan seluruh tubuh kita pasti akan bergerak, jika terlalu lama dan tidak terbiasa dalam bergerak banyak, kau akan leleahan dan tak bisa menekan tombol dengan akurat" jawab Sasuke.

"Memang benar, tapi jangan remehkan kemampuan fisikku" jawab Misaki sambil melirik Sasuke dengan ujung matanya.

"Seharusnya itu kata kataku Misaki-chan" ungkap Sasuke yang juga menatap Misaki dengan pandangan yang sama, dan saat tempat kosong untuk mereka berdua telah muncul mereka berdua tidak membuang kesempatan dan memainkan permainan tersebut dalam 3 ronde.

Dalam ronde pertama Misaki kalah karena masih belum terbiasa, namun perbedaan Scorenya sangat tipis, hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir, dan benar saja, saat di ronde ronde berikutnya, Mayu Misaki langsung bisa mengalahkannya bahkan Mayu langsung memenangkan permainan dengan nilai sempurna.

Dan akhirnya setiap permaian yang mereka mainkan, Misaki selalu menang, Sasuke langsung terpuruk karena selalu kalah.

Misaki nampak tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oi Sasuke-san" panggil Misaki sambil tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyum datar seperti biasanya, melainkan senyum kawai seorang perempuan kepada pacarnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke mencoba melupakan kekalahannya dengan gumaman pendek.

"Bagaimana kita keluar dan melanjutkan perjalanan kita?" tanya Misaki.

"Maksudmu Misa-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah ikut saja" ucap Misaki sambil memegang lengan Sasuke lalu menariknya berlari keluar dari game center, karena tidak mau ketinggalan anak anak csnya Sasuke terus mengikuti mereka.

 **Di jalan kota kemudian.**

Di sinilah mereka baru terlihat seperti kencan, karena melakukan banyak hal secara bersamaan, Misaki Mayu terus menuntun Sasuke ke tempat manapun yang ia suka, hingga akhirnya mereka beristirahat dengan memakan makanan dan minuman yang sama, jujur Sasuke sedikit menikmati apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, yah ia menikmatinya.

"Ne Saske, apa kau menikmati perjalanan pertama kita?" tanya Misaki pada Sasuke.

"Em sangat sangat menikmatinya?" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sorewa Yokatta" ucap Misaki sambil tersenyum, Sasuke langsung merona melihat Misaki tersenyum ke arahnya, dan tanpa mereka sadari, kalau Kiba memontret momen terbaik mereka berdua.

"Ah sudah malam, aku pamit pulang dulu Sasuke-kun" ucap Misaki Mayu lalu ia berdiri dan pergi, namun sebelum benar benar pergi ia langsung menangkap lengan Naruto yang sedang berpenampilan Misaki Mayu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku terlebih dahulu"

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun aku ada urusan dirumah, hal itu bisa kita lakukan lain kali" ungkap Misaki.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berpoto bersama terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto(Mayu Misaki).

"Baiklah aku mengerti" dengan kata kata itu Sasuke langsung mengambil smartphone miliknya dan mereka langsung selfie bersama dan setelah itu Misaki pun pamit pulang namun Sasuke menghalangi kembali dengan alasan ia ingin mengantar Misaki pulang.

Mayu Misaki nampak berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk saja lalu setelah itu Mayu pun menunjukan arah rumahnya dan saat sampai di sebuah tempat yang begitu terisolasi atau tempat yang cukup buruk di kota terlihat susunan rumah kayu yang terlihat boborok, Misaki pun mengaku rumahnya ada disana, namun Misaki meminta Sasuke untuk segera pulang karena ia tidak ingin Sasuke terlalu merepotkan dirinya.

Sasuke mengerti dan pulang setelah itu Misaki memasuki gang itu dan ternyata arah gang itu memang arah menuju rumahnya yang sebenarnya, namun sebelum menuju rumahnya, ia menuju ke sebuah bangunan kosong disana ia merubah tampilannya dan keluar sebagai Uzumaki Naruto lalu ia pun pulang ke rumahnya.

 **Saat sampai dirumah.**

"Naruto" panggil Kushina.

"Ada apa bu" jawab Naruto.

"Jangan kau pikir ibu tidak tau kelakuanmu Naruto" ucap Kushina dengan nada marah.

"Jadi ibu mengetahuinya"

"Ya lagian kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Kushina.

"Tak ada banyak waktu lagi bu, mencari wanita pilihan Sasuke itu terlalu sulit dan waktu taruhan Sasuke dengan teman temannya itu tertinggal sehari lagi, jadi karena itu aku terpaksa melakukannya" ungkap Naruto.

"Tapi kalau kau ketahuan itu hanya akan memperparah keadaanmu dan Sasuke" ucap Kushina.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan!" seru Naruto.

"Percuma saja, kalau masih setengah setengah, Naruto, jika kau masih ingin melanjutkan niatmu dalam membantu Sasuke, maka kau harus ikut ibu menemui profesor Orochimaru" seru Kushina.

"Untuk apa aku menemui orang aneh itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ia memiliki ramuan ramuan ajaib yang ia ciptakan, siapa tau ada obat yang bisa digunakan untuk membuatmu menjadi perempuan dalam jangka waktu tertentu, dengan begitu kau tidak akan ketahuan" ucap Kushina.

"Tapi bukannya harga obat obatan aneh pria penggila ular itu mahal semua bu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja, dokter ular aneh itu punya hutang dengan ibu jadi dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membayarnya salah satunya memberikan obat obatannya pada keluarga kita secara gratis" ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum layaknya iblis.

"Wa waaah, kadang aku lebih takut berhadapan dengan ibu dari pada hantu" ungkap Naruto.

 **Bersambung**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Setelah perbincangan antara Naruto dan Ibunya, Kushina langsung membawa anaknya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto ke kediaman sang profesor yang bernama Orochi tersebut, sedikit pemberitahuan Profesor Orochi dikenal dengan ketidak warasannya karena menciptakan obat obatan aneh yang fungsi nya selalu di luar nalar, bahkan laboratoriumnya sangat tersembunyi atau Ilegal, Profesor Orochimaru sempat hampir di tangkap pak polisi karena ketahuan melakukan percobaan aneh aneh, dan mengganggu ketenangan masyarakat, namun berhasil di selamatkan oleh Kushina dan bermarkas di sebuah tempat yang sangat tersembunyi, seluruh keluarga Uzumaki berjanji untuk melindungi Orochimaru dan riset riset berharganya dengan syarat Orochimaru harus memberikan obat obat yang klan Uzumaki butuhkan secara gratis.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

Mulai pada saat itu Naruto dan Kushina, Kushina tidak menyangka ancamannya untuk menemui Profesor Orochimaru yang terkenal akan kegilaannya dalam membuat ramuan ramuan aneh tidak membuat Naruto menghentikan niatnya membantu Sasuke.

 **Ketika sampai di laboraturium rahasia.**

Terlihat sekarang Orochimaru, seorang lelaki berkulit putih dengan rambut panjang bermata ular dan mengenakan pakaian ala ala profesor menatap Kushina dan Naruto dengan serius.

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau datang kemari Kushina?" tanya Orochimaru pada perempuan berambut merah yang merupakan ibu dari Naruto, pandangannya sangat tajam dan menusuk ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto terkesan tak peduli pada saat itu

"Anakku sedang menjalankan misi rahasia, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk membuat misinya menjadi lancar" pinta Kushina.

"Jadi apa yang perlu aku lakukan untuk membantu misi anakmu?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Kau hanya perlu membuatkan untuknya ramuan atau obat yang bisa merubah jenis kelaminnya, karena dalam misi ini ia harus bisa berubah menjadi perempuan" jawab Kushina.

"Hoooh, begitu, kau ingin yang permanen atau dalam jangka atau batas waktu?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Emangnya kau sudah punya ramuannya?" tanya Kushina.

"Heh, sebelum kalian datang memintanya aku sudah membuatnya terlebih dahulu untuk sebuah kesenangan" ungkap Orochimaru.

"Jadi sudah sepaten apa ramuan yang kau buat itu?" tanya Kushina.

"Hem sebenarnya karena masih tahap uji coba, aku tidak tau efeknya pada manusia, tapi kalau pada ular dan binatang lain terlihat begitu sukses namun meski begitu aku belum menemukan tentang adanya efek samping atau tidak pada ramuan unik itu" ungkap Orochimaru.

"Hoh, aku rasa kau bisa menggunakan anakku untuk bahan uji cobamu" ucap Kushina pada Orochimaru, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ibunya tidak bisa berkata apa apa selain tercengang luar biasa mendengar ucapan sang ibu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Orochimaru, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan sang ibu langsung tercengang mendengarnya karena ia tidak menyangka ibunya tega membuatnya menjadi bahan uji coba dari ular gila di hadapannya.

'Sudah kuduga ibu bisa menjadi lebih menakutkan dari selagala macam mahluk yang ada' batin Naruto dengan memasang muka membirunya.

"I ibu, ku kurasa i itu sungguh tidak berperi ke anakan" ungkap Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin menyerah Naruto, rupanya hanya sampai sini nyalimu, jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, ibu tidak akan mengijinkanmu bertemu dan membantu Sasuke untuk selamanya bagaimana" ucap Kushina pada saat itu, Orochimaru yang melihat kejadian atau adegan itu langsung kebingungan sendiri namun ia mencoba cuek cuek saja.

Wajah Naruto mulai membiru ketika mendengar ucapan sang ibu, namun ada satu lagi yang membuat Naruto terpaksa mau menuruti keinginan sang ibu.

"Jika kau masih menolak, ibu tidak akan mengijinkan kamu untuk makan ramen sampai kau berhenti menolong Sasuke" tambah Kushina.

"Baiklah aku mengerti aku mengerti aku mau!" seru Naruto secara tiba tiba.

 **Sementara itu di rumah Sasuke pada malam hari setelah mengantar Mayu Misaki ke sebuah gang dan pulang.**

"Dari mana saja kau Sas?" tanya dingin Mikoto.

"Kencan" jawab singkat Sasuke, aura di rumah jadi tambah suram.

"Sama siapa?" kali ini ayah Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Sai, Chouji atau jangan jangan Neji dan Shikamaru" tebak sang ibu, sambil berjalan memasang aura horor di sekitarnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab melainkan mengambil smartphone nya dan memperlihatkan poto selfie dirinya dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang twintail mengenakan jaket jum suit, berwarna orange hitam, berkulit tan dengan tiga garis tipis yang hampir tak terlihat di wajahnya, mengenakan make up tipis terlihat cantik dan manis saat tersenyum di samping Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi datar.

"Misaki Mayu, gadis perempuan cantik ini sudah membuktikan aku bukan seorang gay jadi bisa hentikan aura suram kalian, aku sudah menemukan gadis impianku berkat sahabatku, dah aku ingin tidur dan bermimpi indah" ucap Sasuke memberikan smartphone miliknya pada sang ibu yang terlihat sedang menatap poto yang diberikan Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mungkin bisa dibilang kaget dan tercengang, ia hanya bisa mangap mangap melihat poto anaknya bersama seorang perempuan cantik.

"Mana mana, aku tidak percaya" ucap Itachi pada saat itu langsung mendatangi sang ibu dan melihat ke arah poto yang ada di smartphone Sasuke, dan betapa kagetnya Itachi melihat hal itu.

"Aku tidak percaya akan hal ini" gumamnya.

"Besok kita bicarakan soal pacar Sasuke ini" ucap Fugaku yang merupakan ayah dari Sasuke.

 **Ke esokan harinya.**

"Sasuke, ibu ingin membicarakan soal poto perempuan yang ada di smartphone milikmu" ucap Mikoto selaku ibu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan senang hati membicarakan soal Misaki Mayu yang ia ketahui, Mikoto dan Fugaku berserta Itachi mendengarkan ocehan dari Sasuke dengan baik untuk menilai gadis seperti apa yang menjadi tipenya Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kami mengerti sekarang, kesimpulannya, rumor yang menyatakan kalau kau adalah Homo itu adalah palsu" ucap sang Ayah, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lalu keberadaan pacarmu itu adalaah bukti bahwa kau bukan seorang gay" tambah Itachi, dan Sasuke mengangguk dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hem, tapi Sasuke, kami masih belum percaya seratus persen padamu, jika kau ingin kami percaya kepadamu bawa dia paling tidak besok ke rumah kita" pinta sang ibu dengan tampang tegas.

"Aku mengerti!' seru Sasuke pada saat itu.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi cepat pergi ke sekolah sana" perintah sang ibu dan dengan cepat Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah.

 **Sesampainya di sekolah.**

Sasuke melihat Naruto tidak ada di kelasnya jadi bingung namun ia teringat akan kata kata Naruto yang ingin berhenti sekolah dan fokus untuk membantu ibunya mencari uang, mengingat hal itu Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Oi Sasuke!" seru Kiba pada saat itu.

"Em ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Lah kok cemberut, bukannya orang kalau habis dapat pacar biasanya itu selalu cerah?" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke.

'Itu memang benar cuman masalahnya karena kita beda sekolah maka akan sulit untuk bisa ketemuan dan ibuku ingin aku membawanya ke rumah paling lambat besok" ucap Sasuke.

"Eh, kalian kan pacaran ya tinggal terphone atau SMS saja" usul Neji.

"Masalahnya sewaktu aku mengantarnya pulang aku lupa menanyakan nomor telphone nya" ungkap Sasuke dengan nada kecewa.

"Yaaaah, kau ini gimana sih"

"Hn sekarang tepati janji kalian" timpal Sasuke.

"Hah janji?" tanya mereka.

"Cik, janji dimana kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan pacar kalian harus memberikanku sesuai dengan janji kalian tau!" seru Sasuke.

"Eeet, Sasuke, kami tidak ingin ditipu olehmu, jika kau memang pacarnya maka hubungan kalian harus tetap jalan sampai kami benar benar yakin, karena kalau cuman menjalin hubungan selama sehaari itu rasa rasa nya sangat aneh kalau langsung percaya" ungkap mereka.

'Cih' batin Sasuke

 **Singkat cerita bell masuk kelas pun terdengar saat itu juga.**

Dan tak lama setelah bell sekolah berbunyi seorang guru bermasker dengan rambut silver berjalan memasuki kelas dengan malasnya.

"Huaaam, kalian semua selamat pagi" ucap Kakashi ketika masuk.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kakashi-sensei tepat waktu sialan, pasti ada seseuatu yang buruk!" seru para murid meratapi kedatangan seorang guru yang selalu telan menjadi tepat waktu.

Kakashi yang mendengar keluhan siswa siswi hanya bisa membatin.

'Sebenarnya mau kalian tuh apa, aku telat dimarahi aku tepat waktu malah di anggap pertanda buruk' batin Kakashi yang melihat respon murid muridnya.

"Murid murid mohon dengarkan, bapak datang cepat karena bapak ingin mengabari kalian sebuah berita penting" ucap Kakashi.

Para murid mulai penasaran.

"Namikaze Naruto berhenti sekolah karena ada urusan keluarga, tapi bukan hanya itu, kita juga kedatangan murid baru, ia berasal dari kalangan bawah, namun ia mendapatkan prestasi yang sangat tinggi dan beasiswa selama 3 tahun untuk bersekolah, disini saya harap kalian bisa berteman baik" ucap Kakashi mengumumkan apa yang ia ingin umumkan.

Terlihat para murid mulai penasaran siapa murid baru yang dimaksud, melihat ekspresi para muridnya yang nampak penasaran Kakashi pun langsung memanggil murid baru tersebut.

"Mayu-san silahkan masuk" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Mayu?" Beo Sasuke dan saat menatap ke arah depan, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang di ikat twintail dengan make up sehadanya, atau tidak terlalu terlihat, pipinya yang memiliki tiga garis tipis, ukuran dada nya terlihat seperti B cup, mengenakan seragam sekolah Konoha High School, yang modelnya seperti pakaian seorang pelaut dan di bawahnya merupakan rok mini ia menatap ke arah Sasuke dan murid murid lainnya dengan senyuman datarnya, banyak laki laki terpesona olehnya, paraa perempuan langsung iri melihat tatapan Sasuke pada Mayu.

"Misaki Mayu" gumam Sasuke sambil tesenyum manis, ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Mayu-san perkenalkan dirimu" pinta Kakashi.

gadi berambut pirang itu pun menuliskan namanya di papan tulis まゆみさき.

"Hajimemashita Watashi no nawa Mayu Misaki desu, Yorosku onegai ikimasu" ucap Misaki sambil tersenyum, senyuman ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendapatkan senyuman Misaki wajahnya langsung menampakan rona merah.

"Wao, Sasuke, pacarmu bersekolah disini, itu hebat sekali" ungkap Sai.

"Hn" jawaban singkat Sasuke.

"Kalian semua silahkan bertanya apa saja yang ingin kalian tanyakan" ucap Kakashi.

"Anu Misaki-san sudah punya pacar?" tanya seorang lelaki, Sasuke langsung mendelik ke remaja lelaki tersebut karena tidak suka.

"Hn punya" jawab singkat Misaki dengan nada datar.

"Ugh!" hancur sudah harapan para cowok untuk mendapatkan Misaki.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa lelaki beruntung itu?" tanya salah seorang lelaki dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Misaki lagi.

{Dooooooooong!} semua orang tercengang mendengar jawaban singkat Naruto(Mayu Misaki) yang menyatakan kalau ia adalah pacarnya Sasuke.

"Ti tidak mungkiiiiiin!" seru para lelaki, bahkan Kakashi juga kaget mendengarnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan berani dari Misaki jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Bukannya Sasuke itu gay?" tanya seorang lelaki yang ada di kelas tersebut, Sasuke langsung menatap tajam lelaki itu dan remaja itu langsung ketakutan setengah mati.

"Hem, benarkah, tapi aku tidak percaya, karena sewaktu kencan pertama kemarin kami berdua begitu menikmatinya" gumam Misaki.

Semua murid baik yang lelaki dan perempuan langsung pundung dengan aura suram, karena mereka merasa kalau mustahil bisa mendapatkan Misaki atau Sasuke.

 **Bersambung**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Setelah itu, Kakashi pun menyuruh Misaki untuk memilih tempat, duduk, Misaki yang melihat tempat tempat duduk yang masih kosong, akhirnya Misaki pun memilih tempat duduk yang dulunya di tempati oleh Naruto yang sebenarnya juga tempat duduknya sih.

Misaki Mayu pun duduk dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan santai lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat, di dapatkannya para siswi berbisik bisik, Misaki tau apa yang mereka bisikan yang merupakan kata kata tidak suka atau kedengkian pada dirinya.

Misaki juga tau penyebab mereka membenci dirinya, namun Naruto atau Misaki Mayu tidak peduli akan hal itu, karena niatnya untuk membantu Sasuke itu murni bukan karena terpaksa atau karena uang, namun murni karena sahabat.

'Cik rasa nyeri ketika pemakaian ramuan aneh itu masih terasa cukup nyeri di tubuhku' batin Misaki sambil menatap ke arah sekitar, lalu di akhiri dengan mengikuti pelajaran dengan santai.

 **Singkat cerita**

Akhirnya sudah waktu istirahat, ketika waktu istirahat tiba Naruto Namikaze (Misaki Mayu) langsung mengambil sebuah kotak bekal di tas miliknya lalu berdiri mendatangi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san" panggil Misaki sambil tersenyum datar.

"Ada apa Misaki-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua bersantai di atap sekolah sebentar" pinta Misaki dengan santai.

"Hn, maaf aku ada urusan dengan teman teman" tolak Sasuke dengan halus, Misaki pun hanya tersenyum dan pergi ke atap gedung sekolah dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tunggu kau di atap"

 **Tak lama setelah itu.**

"Hoy Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya teman teman Sasuke yang terkejut akan jawaban Sasuke yangn menolak ajakan dari pacarnya sendiri.

"Urusai! aku masih ada urusan dengan kalian, soal kapan kalian mau memberikan hadiah itu" ucap Sasuke dengan santai nya.

"Sampai kami yakin kalau kau itu normal" jawab mereka.

"Ah jawaban kalian itu tidak pasti, aku ingin kepastian dari kalian, mau sampai kapan kalian baru bisa percaya padaku" protes Sasuke.

"Ahahahaha, bagaimana kalau kau bisa mempertahankan hubunganmu sampai kelulusan kita" ungkap Gaara, {Jiduaak}.

"Uaarrrg!"

"Kau kenapa sih Sasuke?!" tanya kesal Gaara sambil mengelus kepalanya yang ditinju Sasuke tadi..

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu 2 minggu" ucap Neji.

"Baiklah dalam dua minggu nanti kalian harus menyiapkan uang kalian" ucap Sasuke lalu pergi menyusul Misaki.

"Hei hei, kalian lihat tingkah Misaki tadi, benar benar aneh, masa Sasuke suka sama perempuan kaya gitu, enggak ada imut imutnya sama sekali" bisik siswi siswi kurang kerjaan di kelas tersebut.

Heh bagaimana kalau kita beri pelajaran saja wanita tidak tau malu itu, lagian dia kan cunam gadis biasa yang kebetulan bisa masuk sekolah ini" ungkap salah satu gadis disana

"Ah itu ide bagus" ucap salah satu dari mereka lagi"

'Gawat ini akan menjadi momen terburuk yang pernah ada jika sampai Misaki terluka Sasuke mungkin akan mengamuk' batin Shikamaru menatap para siswi yang sedang bergosip.

"Shikamaru, menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita melihat kemesraan mereka lagi?" tanya Chouji pada Shikamaru.

"Mendokse aku tidak tertarik, silahkan saja kalian melakukannya" ungkap Shikamaru lalu tidur.

 **Atap gedung sekolah kemudian.**

{Brak!} pintu terbuka kasar, Misaki menatap pelan ke arah pintu yang di dobrak tersebut, terlihat Sasuke yang tengah terengah engah menatap ke arahnya lalu memasang senyum tipis dan berjalan agak cool lalu duduk di hadapan Misaki yang juga sedang duduk.

"Jadi kenapa kau menungguku disini?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya tidak terlalu suka keramaian dan juga pemandangan disini tidaklah terlalu buruk" jawab Misaki dan secara tiba tiba angin meniup rambut pirang panjangnya hingga melampai lambai kesamping, jujur Sasuke nampak terpesona oleh Misaki sejak pandangan pertama tentunya.

"Saske-kun kau lapar?" tanya Misaki dengan nada tenang dan lembut.

'Keimutan dan sikapnya yang terasa begitu natural saat di hadapanku itulah yang membuatku benar benar tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari nya, ia begitu cantik dan kecantikannya begitu hampir alami, karena ia tidak memakai make up tebal untuk menutupi wajahnya, kelihatannya, perhiasan dan juga beberapa benda yang ia gunakan juga sangat sederhana dan murah' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis sakin tipisnya hampir tidak terlihat kalau ia sedang tersenyum.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya dari Misaki Mayu.

Misaki Mayu pun tersenyum mendengar gumaman tak jelas Sasuke, lalu membuka kotak bekalnya, dan terlihatlah susunan Onigiri sederhana dengan hiasan tomat di dalamnya.

"Naruto-san bilang kau suka dengan tomat jadi aku membuatkanmu Onigiri dengan isi tomat jadi apa kau suka?" ucap Misaki sambil mengambil nasi kepal tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih bingung.

"E anu, Misa-chan?"

"Sasuke-kun, kita ini sudah menjalin hubungan yang namanya pacaran bukan, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku sebagai pacarmu menyuapimu, tapi kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa, tapi aku yakin kau sudah lapar, jadi jika kau belum siap untuk di suapi olehku, kau bisa memakannya sendiri, silahkan" ucap Misaki sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini bisa saja" ucap Sasuke lalu ia mengambil Onigiri tersebut dan memakannya dengan santai dan terlihat ia begitu menikmati Onigiri tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Misaki dengan lembut.

"Enak kok, tak aku sangka kau bisa memasak" ungkap Sasuke sambil tersenyum, ke arah Misaki, Mayu Misaki yang dipandang oleh Sasuke, hanya bisa tersenyum datar dengan pipi sedikit bersemu.

"Itu karena aku tinggal seorang diri, aku tidak punya orang tua, selama ini aku selalu mengurusi hidupku sendiri, dulu aku adalah seorang pencuri, sampai aku bertemu dengan Kushina baachan, dia sangat baik ia mengajariku berbagai hal dan mencarikanku pekerjaan lalu menyekolahkanku secara diam diam, namun karena kekurangan biaya sekarang ia tidak bisa menyekolahkan diriku dan anaknya" ucap Mayu sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Tunggu! Kalau kau kenal dengan Kushina kenapa Naruto tidak kenal denganmu, bukannya Naruto anak dari Kushina?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

Mayu Misaki hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Karena anaknya belum pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya" jawab Mayu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh begitu, eh, Misaki, bagaimana kau bisa tau nomor hp Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ya, waktu itu aku secara tidak sengaja menemukan dompet seseorang bernama Namikaze Naruto dan di salah satu kantongnya terdapat kertas bertulisan, sebuah nomor telphone aku menduga kalau itu nomor pemiliki dompet, makanya aku telphone, dan saat di angkat eh dia malah menanyaiku macam macam, setelah di tutup tak kama kemudian ia menelphone ku kembali dan mulai membicarakan soal rumormu, lalu memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu" jawab Misaki, padahal nyatanya enggak gitu.

"Oh ternyata hanya sebuah kebetulan yah" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

 **Di tempat Neji dan Kiba yang sedang mengintip Sasuke.**

"Fuaaaah, ternyata Sasuke suka tipe cewe kaya gitu, pantasan enggak nemu nemu" ucap Neji, ia benar benar tidak menyangka kalau tipe perempuan yang Sasuke suka, adalah pendiam dan terlihat normal meski mereka sedang pacaran.

 **Kembali ketempat Misaki dan Sasuke.**

Akhirnya kotak bekal Misaki habis, Sasuke terlihat sedang keselek, Misaki langsung memberikan botol minuman pada Sasuke.

"minumlah" ucap Misaki dan dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil botol itu dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

{Gleg gleg gleg}

"Aaaaah!" ucap lega Sasuke.

"Terimakasih minumannya" lalu memberikan botol air meneral itu pada Misaki kembali dengan senang hati Misaki mengambilnya dan meminumnya, Sasuke terkejut akan tindakan Misaki, muka Sasuke nampak sedikit bersemu sedangkan Misaki biasa biasa saja meminumnya.

"Em"

"Eh?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Misaki.

"Tidak apa apa, hanya saja, bukankah itu seperti ciuman tak langsung" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagiku tak masalah, bukankah kita sudah menjadi pasangan, hal semacam ini sudah wajar bukan, lagi pula waktu itu kau terlihat butuh air dan aku sedang haus dan aku hanya bawa satu air minum" ucap Misaki sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah kau benar, oh iya Misaki apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu?" jawab Misaki sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau sepulang sekolah ini aku bawa ke rumahku untuk menemui orang tuaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa buru buru sekali?" tanya Misaki dengan nada penasaran.

"Hem bukankah lebih cepat akan lebih baik" ungkap Sasuke.

"Benar juga, kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap siap untuk itu" jawab Misaki memberikan senyum lembut ke arah Sasuke.

Gaara dan Neji yang mengintip Sasuke, langsung memerahkan wajah mereka melihat senyum naturalnya dansangat lembut, membuat mereka berdua terpesona, begitu juga Sasuke yang memang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama 2 hari ini.

"Nampaknya aku tau kenapa Sasuke memilihnya" gumam Gaara.

"Yah senyumannya benar benar manis sekali" tambah Lee.

"Sayang ia sudah jadi milik Sasuke" tambah, Chouji.

"Ah kau benar mereka terlihat serasi, meski mereka sama sama pendiam" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum manis, yah baru kali ini senyuman Sai terlihat tulus.

"Ah kita tidak punya pilihan selain merestui mereka" ungkap Shikamaru.

Naruto atau bisa dibilang Misaki tersebut langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun mau kah kau mengantarku berkeliling" pinta Misaki sambil tersenyum.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Misaki lalu berjalan turun pintu turun dari atap gedung Sekolah, Neji dan yang lain langsung bergegas turun sebelum ketahuan sama Sasuke dan mengawasi hubungan Sasuke dan Misaki dari jarak jauh.

"Pertama tama kita akan kemana?" tanya Misaki pada Sasuke dengan nada sedikit ceria.

"Hn bagaimana kalau kantin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kantin, kurasa hal itu boleh juga" ungkap Misaki, akhirnya mereka ke kantin dan berbagai tempat lainnya sampai akhirnya waktu masuk kelas berbunyi dan mereka berdua telah mengobrol banyak, karena tempat duduk mereka terpisah jauh, Sasuke tidak bisa mesra mesraan dengan Misaki.

Namun mereka masih bisa saling pandang, Misaki hanya memberikan sedikit senyumannya pada Sasuke, dan begitu pula Sasuke.

 **Flash back.**

"Naruto satu yang perlu kau perhatikan, dalam menggunakan ramuan milikku ini" ucap Orochimaru.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ramuan ini sebenarnya hanya berhasil para Reftiel, pada binatang selain Reftiel, mereka terlihat kesakitan yang luar biasa dan akhirnya bunuh diri karena tidak tahan, lalu ada yang berhasil bertahan namun ia tak bisa bertahan lebih dari 3 hari, intinya, jika kau merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan di tubuhmu jangan kau paksakan segera minum penawarnya dan jangan meminum ramuan perubah kelamin itu selama beberapa jam atau hari untuk memulihkan tubuhmu, karena jika tidak itu bisa berakibat fatal dimana aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu" ucap Orochi pada Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Orochi-sensei" dengan cepat Naruto mengambil dan meminumnya dan akhirnya Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tubuhnya, rambutnya mulai memanjang dadanya membesar, wajahnya terlihat lebih feminim lalu tiga garis di pipinya semakin menipis, Naruto terlihat menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Orochimaru yang melihat hal itu jadi sedikit tertarik dengan tubuh Naruto karena meski sebenarnya ia tau itu menyakitkan Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerang kesakitan, wajahnya terlihat biasa biasa saja, meskipun ia meringkuk menahan sakit.

 **Flash back off.**

"Orochi sialan ia tidak bilang kalau sesuatu di dalam diriku juga perlahan akan berubah, aku hampir saja termakan oleh sifat feminim dari obat yang ia berikan, untung aku memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam mengendalikan semua hal, namun sakit rasanya ketika menahan hasrat perempuan dari obat ular gila itu'' gumam pelan Naruto sakin pelannya tak ada yang medengar umpatan nya tersebut.

 **Singkat cerita.**

Akhirnya Naruto yang berperan sebagai Misaki dibawa oleh Sasuke menggunakan sepedanya ke rumahnya, banyak para perempuan iri pada Misaki yang dibonceng oleh Sasuke, bukan hanya sekedar iri dan kagum, ada juga yang iri dan dengki terhadap Misaki.

 **Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke.**

"Aku pulang!" seru Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Sasuke, jadi mana pacarmu?" ucap sang ibu, Sasuke pun menggeser tubuhnya kesamping dan mempersilahkan Misaki untuk masuk, Misaki pun tersenyum dan masuk kedalam rumah Sasuke lalu melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya dan meletakannya di tempat sepatu.

"Permisi apakah bibi adalah ibu dari Sasuke-kun?" tanya Misaki dengan lembut di barengi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, pacarmu cantik sekali anakku!" seru Mikoto sambil memeluk Misaki dengan erat.

Misaki yang kaget mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum saja.

 **Bersambung**.


End file.
